


Conflicted

by Catapapalilar



Category: Switched at Birth (TV)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Character Study, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catapapalilar/pseuds/Catapapalilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every move she makes, he mistakes for encouragement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicted

The room is spinning. I try and focus in on the ceiling, and notice for the first time the stars. _I hit my head so hard I am literally seeing stars._ But… Wait… No. These are real. I think. He would know.

**She calls me over. Into bed with her, so close we are touching each other all the way down my body. The stars are nice, and this feels so right. My arm around her… Why did we break up?**

I feel slightly uncomfortable with him so close, but I did say he had to see this. He is asking me why we broke up. Oh. Emmett. I miss him so bad I ache, but I am so confused. Maybe long distance will never work out.

**She doesn’t think they will work out! But we still have a chance. He’s so far, and I am right here.**

I pull away from his lips. _I’m really drunk._ And I don’t think I should be kissing him. I don’t think we should do anything. He’s so close though, and I’m so confused. The room is still spinning.

**God, she is so beautiful. And she’s right here. I’m right here. Why would she still be here if she didn’t feel it?**

His lips are back and I’m confused. I don’t know how, but he’s shedding his clothes and mine. I wriggle, not comfortable with this but I don’t know what to say. I lead him on; I invited him into my bed.

**She wriggles beneath me, and I love the way her body moves with mine. She is so soft, so warm, so inviting. I have always wanted this. And it’s so clear she wants this too. She is amazing.**

I don’t know what to do, so I lay there. The room is still spinning… He’s done now. He rolls off of me, wrapping his arm around my bare stomach. I close my eyes and hope the spinning will stop when I wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the comments on the Facebook page made me horrified by the utter slut shaming going on. So this is a look into how I see their night went: it was not drunken sex. It was her being too drunk to stop it. Maybe this will help others understand how Tank thought it was consensual, when in all reality it was not.


End file.
